


Telltale's Bat-Family

by JTR01



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: See a happier ending to The Enemy Within, where we finally get to see the Bat-Family.





	Telltale's Bat-Family

Bruce Wayne sat in his living room, watching the fireplace deep in thought. In his hand was a small glass of whiskey, not a drink he often had but one he felt like having after everything has just happened. For over a month he has struggled dealing with the Pact and Waller, but now it was over. He had won.

"You alright Bruce?" Alfred asked as he walked into the room. "You haven't said a word since Waller arrested Harley Quinn."

"Yes, I'm fine Alfred." he answered. "How's everyone doing?"

"Miss Kyle, Tiffany and Mr Doe are just coming down now. With the exception of John they seem ok." he informed the Dark Knight. "I should warn, John appears to be very agitated over what happened."

"It's Joker Alfred! J-O-K-E-R!" the green haired and chalk white faced man himself said angrily as he appeared, Tiffany and Selina following him carefully as they observed John with a hint of worry, all of them now wearing more casual clothing though John still looked odd with his mismatched clothes. "John Doe is dead."

"You can't be Joker all the time John. Just like I can't be Batman and Selina can't always be Catwoman." Bruce explained as he stood up to greet his allies.

"And she can't be Batgirl all the time?" John asked as he pointed at Tiffany.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Since when was I Batgirl?" Tiffany asked with annoyance.

"I don't know. I suppose since you don't have anything batty, you can't be Batgirl. Computer Girl? Techno Wizard? Whizz Kid? No those are all terrible. Worse than the Giggler, but not nearly as bad as Foxbatman." John asked, earning another glare from Tiffany. She walked up to him quickly and gave him a strong punch in the arm, making him clutch it in pain. "Hey! That hurt!"

"I haven't picked a name yet. But it's defiantly not Batgirl. Maybe Batwoman." Tiffany told him.

"Well that wouldn't work." John said rubbing his arm. "Catwoman and Batwoman could easily be mixed up in a sentence, when we're out fighting crime."

"Wait, what? Why would we be fighting crime?" Selina asked.

"Well that's what heroes do right? And we're all heroes." John said. "Or has that changed or something? Are we like the Agency? I mean we did let that bitch Waller go!"

"John, you chose to let her go after we saved her from Harley. You chose not to kill her, to be better than that." Bruce told him, memories of what happened filling his mind.

Harley and Bane escaping their collars and kidnapping Waller, freeing Selina accidentally in the process, desperate for the cure for the serum they wanted. Bruce working with John as Batman and the Joker, Tiffany and Selina joining them in their search. Confronting Harley and Bane, the latter being killed by agents while John confronted his former girlfriend, who was holding Waller hostage. John had fought with Harley and defeated her, and then had the chance to kill Waller. But while obviously considering it, Bruce was happy when John didn't kill her. This made it easier for Bruce to convince Waller to leave John alone, along with Selina. Now though, Bruce knew that John was still in a fragile state, not sure what to do next.

"I know Bruce. Doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. But I suppose you're happy, since I played by your rules."

"You did the right think Mr Doe." Alfred reassured him.

"Whatever. But if you won't call me Joker, can you at least just call me John?" he asked, and Alfred nodded.

"But what did you mean, we're heroes? I mean Bruce and Tiffany sure, but you and me?" Selina asked him.

"Well come on. What else would we do? You're certainly not a thief who cares only about herself, and I have no one else except Bruce. And he's my best friend, so me being a bad guy isn't an option." John answered.

"Selina." Bruce said, getting her attention. "I would like it if you stayed."

Selina stared at him for a moment, clearly thinking it over, before smiling. "You know, he's right. What else am I going to do?"

"So is that it? We're a team now?" Tiffany asked, her face still showing that she was worried that Bruce might still be angry over her killing Riddler.

"I guess so." Alfred said, while Bruce and Selina nodded, Bruce making sure that his face reassured her obvious worries.

"I know how you're feeling. It is a bit anticlimactic. What we need is to be summoned by the bat signal to save the day as a team." John said, gesturing at the window to the sky. But to their surprise, there was a light shining up into the sky showing bat symbol. "Wow, I must by psychic or something! Maybe I should foretell people's futures for a living?"

"Are your sure you four are ok to deal with this?" Alfred asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Alfred." Bruce told him with a smile. "As you can see, I have backup."

"Yeah he does!" John said with a smile. "He's got the Joker, Catwoman and-wait! What about Nightwing as your hero name?"

"Nightwing?" Tiffany replied wit wonder before nodding. "Ok, now that sounds awesome."

"Then lets get to work." Bruce said, hope and happiness filling his heart as he realised how much help he had now.

"Yeah. Come on Bat-Family!" John shouted with joy.

"Bat-Family?" Selina questioned.

"It's all I could come up with on the spot that wasn't terrible, like the Bat Squad." John replied as they all dashed towards the Batcave, Alfred watching them go for a moment. He looked at his hand, no longer shaking despite wondering if he should stay instead of leave. Before, when he had decided to leave his hand had finally stopped shaking because it was all caused by his fear that he was seeing Bruce end up like his father. But seeing that Bruce now had people to help him besides just Alfred, everything was fine. Smiling, Alfred followed the four heroes to help them the best he can.

Later Gordon, having been remade Commissioner, was still waiting by the bat signal and was considering turning it off, when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he only expected to see Batman and maybe that girl that had been with him before. But to his surprise, he saw that there were others.

"Commissioner," Batman said as his allies backed him up, "we're here to help Gotham in anyway you need us to."


End file.
